The Necessary Evil
by Jackie Avocado
Summary: What if Salem never even got to Summer Rose before she died? What if both Salem and Ozpin were both just pawns in someone else's game? But even groups such as these screw up royally in their own special little ways. Lesson of the day kids: Don't poke an enthusiastically walking dragon with a Tyrian. We start building up a body count that way...
1. King Trailer

**King Trailer**

The Grimmlands, a location in Remnant outside the Kingdoms stuck in perpetual night. The sky was black fading into blood red, and stars could be seen through the inky blackness of the sky. They were like eyes piercing through the darkness, silently judging the world below them.

The land below the sky was barren, but jagged cliffs and plateaus covered in purple crystals broke up the

monotony of the land.

It was cold, dark, depressing, hopeless.

He wouldn't have it any other way.

After all, for him, it was home.

It was where he learned to walk, to talk, to fight...to survive.

It...was also where he was being brought to his knees, covered in his own blood, chains wrapped around his arms with nails through them; the ends of the chains were staked into two jagged spike like pillars made of the purple crystals that could be found throughout the Grimmlands.

If he had to estimate, both pillars were big enough to weigh in at three tons at least.

He had a giant seven foot five, four hundred pound sword which looked like a fusion between the blade of a scythe and a khyber knife with the handle of the weapon being a razor instead of an ordinary grip that was extend by two feet. The entirety of the blade was pitch black, with the exception of the upwards curved edge that was blood red.

There was no part of the weapon that _wasn't_ sharpened to an edge.

The blade was more like a sharpened heap of raw iron instead of a sword.

It was an impractical, but _very_ deadly weapon that would give even veteran Huntsmen a run for their money if in the right hands.

But as of right now, said sword was stabbed through his chest along with multiple blades. All cutting through some _very_ vital organs.

Not that he really cared if he was going to be honest.

To him, this was Monday, and he was wondering what Raven wanted for dinner since she _always_ mooches off of him for food whenever she's finished whatever mission she's on. It's been six years since he left, he knew damn well she would be _pissed_ when he came back.

The chained up, gravely wounded, blood drenched, very much disinterested young boy had a well defined and toned body with long pitch black hair with red tips that retched his lower back. His eyes were a piercing silver, on the sides of his head were two black backwards curved horns; the pair of horns were about a foot in length with the bottom pair being half a foot in length. He had a pair of scaly wings on his back. The wings were pitch black and were a massive fifteen feet in length when fully stretched out. He had a long black blade like tail with serrated spikes.

His body was practically _drenched_ in blood, to the point where if anyone was looking, they wouldn't be able to tell his skin complexion.

As of now the boy only wore a black pair of baggy jeans with the ends stuffed into his calf-high red laced black combat boots.

The boy had only turned fourteen about three weeks ago.

Around his neck was a necklace with a silver ornate cross that had a rose corolla in the middle made completely out of ruby gemstone.

It was the only memento he had from his mother.

Summer Rose.

The boy remembered that Raven did say she had her suspicions that he might have been Summer's son due to how similar he look compared to her.

His eyes shifted to the black magically sealed coffin a few meters away, it had the insignia of a red flaming rose on it.

"Pay attention kid!" came a maniacal but very _annoying_ voice in front of him.

The boy let out an audible sigh as he brought his head up to face the source of the voice.

The person in front of him was a pale skinned grown man with a brown braided ponytail and currently purple eyes. He wore a white sleeveless jacket with leather belts strapped to it along with white pants. His jacket is left open, exposing his bare chest, which is criss-crossed with prominent scars. His arms are covered with purple bandages and leather vambraces. He also wears leather boots covering his entire shin with knee guards. On each earlobe is a silver, ring-shaped earring, and near the top of his left ear is another matching earring.

The man was a faunus as show by his scorpion tail...that was currently embedded into the young boy's intestines, with the stinger constantly injecting poison that didn't do _anything_ to the boy.

This was Tyrian, a very annoying man in the young boy's honest opinion.

"How does it feel to be finally taken down!" shouted Tyrian. "You! The so called 'Black Reaper' at my _feet!_ HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

The boy said nothing, he just deadpanned at Tyrain as he laughed.

He wondered how Qrow and that Amber woman were doing.

The boy met Qrow about a week and a half ago in a tavern a few miles outside Vacuo.

Drunkard didn't even last three seconds before the length of the barmaid's skirt REKT his world.

"Roses are red, tulips are black. You'd look great, with a knife in your back." the boy said simply, the tone of his voice said it all, he was bored out of his mind right now.

"What!?" Tyrian shouted in outrage. "Do you not understand the situation you're in right now? Those chains I nailed into your arms were specially made by my goddess, they drain all aura you have at a rapid pace. You're defenceless _kid_ , there's no way out. But! I'll admit you put up one hell of a fight."

The insane man looked around him, there were countless amounts of Grimm corpses. Tyrian noted that any Grimm that was killed by the boy's sword weren't dissipating.

"No wonder my goddess made me take an army of over seventy five thousand Grimm, kid you killed _over a quarter_ the fighting force given to me and you never even used your semblance." he said.

The boy said nothing.

He was wondering if this is what normal kids go through at school, chained down force to listen to someone talk there head off while they're bored out of their fucking minds.

"But when our goddess finally takes over this rock called Remnant I will bathe in the blood of the new Eden! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

The boy perked up at the name Eden and smiled ominously with his hair shadowing his eyes.

"Eden, is that right?" the boy said with a slightly amused tone.

The boy slowly stood up as the chains wrapped around his arms rattled, it was as if he never even registered the fact that he had so many weapons and nails imbedded into his flesh.

At his full height the boy was five foot nine, he was tall for a boy his age.

Tyrian grinned at the fact that his prey was still struggling.

The boy proceeded to walk forward until the chains stopped him before he could even make it to two steps.

"Go ahead struggle _all_ you want kid!" the madman in front of the boy shouted in glee. "No matter what you do you're still trapped!"

The remaining Grimm started to surround the boy, ready to attack when given the word.

 **BMG: Darkest Dungeon OST - Town in Chaos**

The boy started to pull his arms forward, causing his forearms to start bleeding intensely. The pillars be side him started to shake as he continued to pull pulled on the chains.

A black flame like energy surrounded the boy, it emanated ungodly amounts of power, his eyes turned from silver to blood red with reptilian slits.

Tyrian was paralyzed with fear, how on Remnant could some _kid_ be able to produce such a friting power

"H-How!? You're not supposed to be able to use aura with those chains on you!" Tyrian shouted. "How is a kid like you doing this!?"

The boy grinned insanely, his red eyes widened while his slit pupil thinned out and his teeth change, they were sharpened to points giving him a more disturbing and feral look.

"This _isn't_ aura, I never _had_ aura! And my name _isn't kid_." The young boy said while still smiling crazily. "My name is..."

The ground beneath the boy started cratering under the sheer power that was radiating off of him. The pillars beside him started to move, cracking the ground as they did.

"Jack Rose Gehrman!" the boy now identified as Jack shouted, just as the crystal pillars were brutally uprooted.

The resulting shockwave sent Tyrian flying into his own horde of Grimm.

Jack ran forward at incredible speeds dragging the pillars with him, smiling insanely all the way.

He suddenly spun around, causing the jagged pillars to do the same due to the momentum that Jack was producing. The pillars slammed into a group of Goliaths, brutally sending them flying.

An Alpha Beowolf rushed him, but Jack jumped over it and wrapped the creature's neck in chains. He pulled the chains hard, snapping it's neck; Jack pulled once more even harder, ripping the Grimm's head off of it's body.

Jack swung one of the pillars towards an absolutely gargantuan flying Sea Dragon, which was charging up an energy beam. The pillar hit the side of the Grimm's head causing it to fire the beam into a group of Ursa instead of him.

Jack pulled the pillar back and picked up both pillars with relative ease and threw them at the Sea Dragon while letting the momentum carry him, sending him flying through the air.

The pillars hit the Sea Dragon in the face so hard it caused a shock wave, sending the Sea Dragon's top half back reeling. Jack flapped his wings making him fly towards the Sea Dragon at an even faster pace, he drop kicked the Sea Dragon in it's lower jaw causing an even bigger shock wave sending the Grimm spiraling through the air.

A flock of Griffins surrounded Jack at all sides, he grinned sadistically.

He brought both of his arms back and then slammed them together causing the pillars to do the same.

The pillars _shattered_ under the amount of force Jack had just put them through, it caused another shock wave that propelled the Griffins in all directions.

Jack use his wings to keep him floating in the air.

He then _ripped out_ the chains and nails in his arms, losing a lot of muscle and skin in the process; he unceremoniously dropped the chains.

Jack proceeded to rip out all the blades stuck in his chest excepted for his own and throw them down at the Grimm below him.

His injuries were regenerating at a rapid pace, it merely took seconds until he was fully healed.

Jack dive bombed into the ground right in the middle of the largest group of Grimm he could spot.

The Creatures of Darkness stood no chance as most of them were vanquished in the impact.

 **BGM END**

The young boy stood there in the middle of the crater he had made, his right arm move to his sword that was still stuck in his chest. Brutally, he ripped the blade out, throwing it up into the air; splashing the area around him with his own blood and causing more blood to run down his abdomen.

Black flames covered his arms, once the flames dissipated, Jack's arms were wrapped in black leather bandages with red edges. His fingers were covered with two inch red wicked metal claws.

Jack's right arm move skyward, he caught the handle of his highly impractical blade. He brought his arm back down and quickly flicked the blade, sending whatever blood on it to the ground.

His left hand reached into his pocket, he pulled out a small black pipe with a glowing blue line and a glowing red line on it.

Jack placed the pipe in his mouth and inhaled from it deeply, the blue line on the pipe depleted slightly. He exhaled from the left side of his mouth, as an _extremely_ cold white mist left his lungs, any Grimm near to edge of the crater were frozen alive.

In the corner of his eye he saw a Beringel retching for the black coffin that was near were he was chained up.

The boy's face contorted to one of righteous fury, in a burst of speed he appeared behind the Grimm so fast it seemed like he teleported.

Jack mercilessly slashed at the Beringel with the top edge of his blade, cutting off it's right arm and embedding the blade into the right side of it's chest.

In another burst of speed Jack appeared in front of the Grimm, in his right arm was a twelve foot long staff that appeared to be made out of large black razors, in between was a red line in between each razor. There was some kind of locking mechanism on the tip of the staff.

His face held no emotion as he stabbed the Grimm through it's chest with the staff, the locking mechanism on the tip of the staff hit the handle of the blade, causing it to spark and lock into place.

The black haired boy walked up to the Beringel, his right hand smoothly gliding across the staff as he walked. He stopped just two feet in front of the gravely wounded Grimm.

"Do me a favor." Jack said, his voice was laced with cold silent fury. His hair shadowed his eyes, but a red glowing dot filled with pure hate appeared where his right eye should be. "And keep you filthy fucking hands off the coffin."

Jack kicked the Grimm in the chest, sending it flying. Jack let the staff glide through his grip until it reached near the end. He griped the staff hard, stopping the momentum causing the blade to sink deeper into the Grimm. Jack suddenly spun around and simultaneously slashed with his now connected weapon, this caused the blade to turn clockwise until it metallic clank signaled it was locked in at the correct angle.

The Beringel was ripped in half, revealing the weapon's true form in all it's glory as blood flew through the air.

A scythe, the symbol of death.

Strangely enough the corpse of the Beringel did not evaporate into black mist.

 **BGM: Berserk OST - Blood and Guts -Passionate-**

Jack sighed as he looked around the battlefield, the world was numb to him right now.

An army of Creeps rushed him without a second thought.

He slashed at them with his scythe, the Grimm stood no chance as the force of the slash cut _every_ Creep into pieces.

Just like the Beringel, they did not evaporate.

They stayed ever bleeding corpses, never allowed to leave their graves on these hallowed grounds.

"What am I doing out here?" Jack thought aloud. "Out in the middle of nowhere, surrounded by death again..."

A murder of Nevermore flew over him, shooting countless deadly feathers at him. Jack twirled his scythe to block them, but even four of them got past his defences and impaled his right leg; Jack grunted in pain and fell on his knee, but quickly got up and used his scythe to decapitate an Ursa that was approaching.

Jack stabbed his scythe into the ground and leaned on it for support as he ripped out all four feathers.

He noted that his regeneration wasn't working anymore.

The young boy sighed as he realized that he exhausted his regeneration.

"Just..." Jack looked up somberly into the starry sky. "Throwing away my life once more."

He closed his eyes as he remembered what Qrow told him when they last meet.

" _Everyone has dreams kid, they always start out shining bright. But when reality hits, and shows them that they weren't ready to play a game that was never fair to begin with...even brilliant lights will cease to burn. But! Dreams give us hope, strength, determination...dreams also give us reasons. Reasons to start conflict, to fight...to wage war. Others live on powerlessly, birthed into this world of bloody evolution; as much as I hate to admit it Raven is right, the strong live and the weak die, that's just the way things are. It's why I left the clan, I just couldn't stand it anymore; that just wasn't my dream, it will_ never _be my dream. You said that your dream was finished, that you found what was left of your family. I can tell you kid that you're not even close to finishing that dream. How would I know this? Well kid, I wouldn't be a very good uncle if I didn't. Anyway, next drink is on me."_

Jack's eyes snapped open, he side stepped as a King Taijitu erupted from where he was standing.

In a near instantaneous motion Jack sliced the King Taijitu in half.

"I have no time to ponder questions." he said as he ran head first into the horde of Grimm, slaughtering everything in his wake. "Now is the time to strike and kill."

To an observer it was like a sea of black continuously being dyed red, Grimm were sent flying from the centerpoint of the battle. As the ever growing lake of blood and freshly killed Grimm began to pile up, a pile became hill, and the body count wouldn't end anytime soon.

New layers of blood drenched his form once again as he continued his brutal slaughter.

"That's all that counts." he said quietly.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" was the inhuman war cry that Jack let out as his path of destruction continued.

 **BMG END**

* * *

Tyrian slowly got up as the dark spots in his vision finally cleared out.

"Damn kid!" Tyrian hissed out, pain constantly throbbing through his head, he was filled with rage at the current turn of events. "When I find him I'll-"

"You'll die is what you'll do." came a distant, condescending voice from behind Tyrian.

Tyrian turned around quickly, he was not prepared for the sight before him.

In front of Tyrian was a fifty foot tall pile of corpses completely comprised of dead Grimm, the corpses of other Grimm were laid out, scattered across the wasteland. And on top of the mountain of Grimm was Jack, sitting down on the decapitated head of the Sea Dragon; his scythe was resting across his shoulders, the young boy was still drenched in blood.

Tyrian looked at the remains of his once powerful army in shock.

"H-How!?" he shouted in disbelief.

Jack smirked smiled, he stood up and proceeded to walk down the mountain of corpses he made. His tail swayed playfully, as if to show Tyrian that this is all just a game to him.

Tyrian started to back away slowly, sweat dripped down his forehead out of nervousness.

"Tell me, did your friends in Organization _Eden_ tell you _anything_ about what you were up against?" Jack asked, he spat out the word 'Eden' as if it were poisonous to his very existence.

"W-What!? How!? How do you know about Eden!?" Tyrian shouted in shock.

"Oh my God, they really didn't tell you _anything_ did they." Jack said in an amused voice, still walking down. "Alright, alright answer this question, what is the _one_ thing as of now that is stopping Eden from reforming the world?"

"T-The Prophecy of The Dragon, but that's _myth_ , _fake_ , unlike the Seasonal Maidens and the Silver Eyed Warriors!"

 **BMG: Demon's Souls OST- "Demon's Souls"**

"Well, turns out there's some merit to that _myth._ " Jack said ominously, with a sadistic smile.

Jack and the mountain of Grimm were engulfed in a pillar of black and red flames that emitted an ungodly amount of dread.

Tyrians jaw practically hit the floor when he saw this.

"What. The. Fuck." the despicable man said slowly as he backed away from the intense heat the pillar of flame was emitting.

" **Grrrrrrrr..."** a terrifying inhuman growl came from the pillar of fire.

Every hope of survival that Tyrian had died in that moment, he knew that no matter how hard he tried, he was going to die today.

Two enormous black scaled wings emerged from the pillar of fire, both nearly as big as the mountain of Grimm.

With the sound of an immense gust of wind, the massive wings flapped, causing the pillar of black flames to disperse. The force of the wind generated by the being's wings was so powerful that Tyrian had root himself to the ground by using his arm blades and scorpion tail just to keep himself from being blown away. It was like being hit with the full force of a category five hurricane.

Wisps of black and red flame along with ashes passed by Tyrian as if it were a storm.

Luckily for Tyrian his aura was more than enough to withstand the onslaught of wind, fire and ashes.

Tyrian dropped to his knees the moment he saw the _monster_ inside that was inside the dark inferno that was now perched atop the mountain of now charred Grimm.

It's head was like a dragon's, it was black with burning red eyes, backwards facing curved horns, it had no lips exposing it's red teeth, it's jaw had teeth extending down it's neck beyond the skull. The neck was long and looked flexible, with red scale like armour plating on the sides of the neck. The front of the neck showed exposed showing wire-like muscle. It's arms and legs were metallic; black with fours fingers, each having a red wicked metal claw. The top half of the limbs were armoured while the bottom half was exposed showing wire-like muscle like the neck. It's chest looked like the skin, bone, and flesh fused together to form some kind of demented breast plate. It had a long blade like tail with serrated spikes, It's pitch wings were fully stretched out, they were about forty feet in length.

"I-Impossible! You were supposed to be a Silver Eyed Warrior!" Tyrian shouted hysterically "T-The Dragon was supposed to be a _lie_!"

The dragonic monstrosity that was once Jack crawled down from it's improvised perch, right in the direction of Tyrian. It felt as if the world it self _shook_ with each step the monster took.

The man couldn't will his body to move as the _thing_ move towards him, not that he would have gotten away in the first place.

When the dragon was finally just but few meters away from Tyrian, it looked down at the now panicked man.

It's burning red eyes peered down at the fearful man, it's lipless mouth curled up into a demented grin that could not be called anything but sadistic. It's mouth opened up to grace the world with a voice that was straight up demonic.

" **Good food, good meat, good God let's eat."** it said as fresh saliva ran down it's jaw.

The monster's head lunged down towards Tyrian, it's jaw open wide.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH-"

Tyrian's screams were cut short as his world turned black, and the sounds of bones breaking and flesh tearing echoed throughout these hallowed grounds.

 **King Trailer End**


	2. There's no place like home Right?

**Chapter One: There's no place like home. Right?**

Deep in the snowy mountains of the Grimmlands near the Branwen Clan Village steam could be seen rising out of one particular mountain. That particular mountain was caved in on one side showing a very big hot spring, any rocks that would have fallen in were removed and was converted into a proper onsen years ago by the one person who was currently using it.

Jack was soaking in the hot relaxing water after he _finally_ cleaned himself off of all the blood he got himself covered in. He was naked but the steaming water covered him up from the chest down since he was sitting down. The cloudy white water did very little to cover up his moon pale skinned well toned body, his wet pitch black hair flowed through the water like black ink fading into red, his bladed tail swayed side to side in the water happily.

His face, now that it was free of blood could be properly observed, had a content smile. It was obvious that he got most of his good looks from his mother Summer Rose, but Jack got his build and angular jaw from his father Taiyang Xiao Long, not that Jack even knew that Taiyang was his father. As far as he knew Summer and Qrow were his only family.

Jack had absolutely no idea what to think when Amber said that he looked like the perfect mix between cute and handsome.

There was a small wooden tray floating near him with two sake bottles and a black scroll on it.

Jack grabbed one of the sake bottles and took a lengthy swig of the alcoholic beverage, he let out a pleasant sigh as he set the bottle back on the tray.

He looked up at the shattered moon in the sky with a small smile.

"It's good to be back home after so long." he said.

 _ **Ring. Ring. Ring.**_

Jack's head turned to his scroll that Ringing.

"Really?" Jack said irritated, his right eye twitching. "Who the hell is calling me this time of night? It's almost twelve!"

Jack grabbed his scroll and opened it up and saw that it was Raven calling him.

His irritation went down by a lot when he saw the caller, he tapped answer and put it on speaker.

"Hey Raven, it's been a long time." Jack said.

"A long time? A long time!? Jack where the hell have you been the past two years!?" Raven practically shouted.

Jack flinched at the harshness of her voice, but froze when he realized what she said.

"Wait a God damned minute, _two_ years? I was gone for six!" Jack corrected.

"What the hell are you- just check the damn date on your scroll."

Jack did as she said, his eyes widened when he found out she was right.

"Holy shit..." Jack said in disbelief.

"Now you are going to tell me Jack. _Where the hell have you been!?_ " Raven repeated.

"Hell." Jack said simply.

"Oh yeah that place. We live in it Jack!" Raven shouted angrily.

"Raven calm down, I mean literal Hell not the Grimmlands. Let me elaborate, tell me Raven do you remember when you said that this guy named Ozpin found something called the Lemony Sinkers ritual."

"Yes...where are you going with this?"

"Well, two years ago something bad happened, and I mean _really_ bad. And you know what I do when I'm upset and there's no one to kill."

"You go on walks."

"Yeah and I found a tower somewhere in the mountains that was inside a magic cloaking field called the Temen-Ni-Gru and well..."

"Well..."

"It turns out that the Temen-Ni-Gru is a prison for demons and there's a ritual on the top that tells you how to open a portal to Hell."

"Bullshit."

"I can prove it. Are you looking at the mountains near the village?"

"Am now."

"Alright watch this." Jack took a deep breath. "As sure as the sun rising in the east. Tale as old as time, song as old as rhyme beauty and the beast!"

A few seconds went by and nothing happened.

"Jack, I'm going to stab yo-"

Raven was cut off as the indescribable sound of reality ripping itself apart, a giant red kaleidoscope like flat circle appeared in the sky over Jack's mountain; screams of suffering could be heard from within the portal.

"Ha! I made Hell open up in the sky. Believe me _now_?" Jack said in a smug tone.

"...Yes." Raven said, her tone was a combination of fear and awe. "...Please close it."

"Yeah hold on give me a minute." Jack turned his head to the portal. "YO SAMAEL!"

" **Jack, it's been a few months since you left after we took over Hell."** said a deep masculine demonic voice that came from within the portal. " **So** _ **this**_ **is the onsen you built into the mountains… swag my friend, swag."**

"I know right, also _a few months_? Samael, it hasn't even been two weeks yet!"

" **What!? Wait a second let me check something."** Samael said as his voice grew distant.

There was silence for the next few seconds.

Raven was still on the scroll, if anyone else was there, they could practically _feel_ the dropped jaw on the other side of the call.

" **Alright back, turns out that the way time moves in Remnant and Hell are different. And if I did my math right since you were here for six years, you've only been gone from Remnant for about..."**

"Two years."

" **Yeah, so why did you open a portal to Hell?"**

"Someone called bullshit on me going to Hell."

" **Are they scared shitless yet?"** Samael's voice had a hint of mischievousness to it.

Jack looked to his scroll on the wooden tray, silence well all that could be heard from it.

"Most likely, so tell me how's Lilith doing?"

" **She misses you."**

"Aw, tell her I said hi."

" **Hold a second. Ah, here she is!"**

" **Jackie!"** shouted a deep seductive feminine voice " **I missed you so much! Oh, is that the onsen you were talking about?"**

"Yeah, awesome right?" Jack asked with a grin on his face.

" **Yes! I** _ **have**_ **to visit you sometime, if not for that awesome onsen, for the fact that I still haven't been able to seduce you yet!"**

"Lilith, you've been trying to seduce me for _six_ _years_ , when I was _eight_ mind you. Your advances didn't work because I was kind of socially inept, I was as Samael put it 'A completely oblivious harem anime protagonist' even now the only way I would even know a woman had the hots for me would be if they told me outright. And even stupider, I was _just_ given the low down on sex ed a _week_ before I left Hell."

" **Wait! Who gave you sex ed classes!? And why wasn't** _ **I**_ **told about this!?"**

"Samael, and because the two of us _both_ knew what would happen if we let you in on it, especially since I'm going through puberty and my hormones are running fucking rampant. Also Raven, Lilith. Lilith, Raven."

"...H-Hi." Raven said from the scroll hesitantly.

" **Ah, so you're Raven, the same woman who somehow managed to** _ **burn**_ **water while cooking and dressed Jack up in a girly kimono when he was six."**

"...Yes."

" **Do you have anymore pictures where you have him cross dressing!? I** _ **need**_ **them!"**

"Lilith, no! Do you even _remember_ what happened when I showed you the kimono picture on my scroll!? _You_ and _every_ succubus in the room that saw the picture nearly died via nosebleed!" Jack shouted, as if Lilith were insane.

" **I don't care! It was just too God damned** _ **cute**_ **!"**

"Fuck it, fine, if you end up dying don't blame me!"

" **Believe me, I won't."**

" **This can only end** _ **so**_ **well."** Samael said in a amused tone.

Jack sighed as he picked up his scroll.

"Raven can you please send me the pictures, and don't say that you don't have them because I know damn well you have them."

"Not even five _fucking minutes_ into a scroll call, and you've ripped open a giant gaping hole in space time, right in reality's asshole, with your _words_ nonetheless." Raven let out a loud groan, she could feel the headache starting. "But you've been gone for _six years_ not _two_ , and in that time you helped with the hostile takeover of Hell itself and have now made allies with _demons_. Well at least it explains why your voice is deeper..."

"Yeah, that's about it. Now please send me those pictures before Lilith comes down here herself for them." Jack pleaded.

"Fine," Jack got a notification on his scroll that he got the pictures. "but owe me an explanation as to _why_ you left without a word in the first place."

Jack was silent, his face held no emotion, his eyes were void, lifeless even.

"Jack, the only thing you said before you disappeared off the face of Remnant, was that you found out Summer was your mother. Jack. What The. _Fuck._ Happened." Raven demanded.

Everything was silent now, even the screams of suffering from the portal to Hell had stopped.

Jack closed his eyes and sighed audibly.

"Alright fine...just give me an hour after we end the call to gather my thoughts."

"Jack, are you okay?"

"Raven...after what happened on that day, I'm not going to be okay for a _long_ time."

"I...I'll give you another hour to yourself before I show up alright."

Jack hummed in acknowledgement. The scroll called ended, Jack closed the scroll and brought his head up to the portal in the sky, he lazily threw the scroll up into the air towards the portal. The scroll flew up a good several hundred feet in the air before it went inside the portal.

"Enjoy Lilith." Jack said simply.

The portal closed without a sound, both Samael and Lilith knew that it was best to leave Jack alone when he was like this.

He grabbed one of the sake bottles and chugged the whole thing down like his life depended on it.

He took a deep breath and exhaled.

Jack turned his he to the shattered moon in the sky, he looked at it with lifeless eyes, a small bitter smile on his face.

"Yeah...it's good to be home."

 **Chapter One End**


	3. Worlds Away From Home

**Chapter Two: Worlds Away From Home**

Jack was still in his onsen, he was sitting down, he had his black dust pipe in his mouth. His back was against the wall next to the stairs that go down into the onsen itself, his arms were propped up on the floor above the wall, letting his lower half float lazily in the hot water.

He inhaled from his dust pipe, the red glowing line depleted slightly. With his head facing the water, he exhaled fire from his mouth, making the water heat up even more and start to bubble.

He sighed blissfully, as a red swirling portal appeared behind him.

"Ah, this is almost as good as sex. _Almost._ " Jack said in bliss as a woman walked out of the portal, she was right behind him so his wings blocked the view of most of his features.

She had a pale complexion and wore a shallow cut yukata like dress with a red sash holding it together, and thigh length boots with a red splatter pattern. She wore a pair of matching red shoulder pads as well as a pair of matching red gauntlets. On her face was a Grimm mask, her hair was long, slightly spiky, and black with red highlights; a girdle-belt was around her waist and around her neck were five red bead necklaces. On the left side of her waist was a very advanced sword sheath with a rotary chamber in it filled with different kinds of dust.

This was Raven Branwen, one of Jack's closest friends.

"You've had sex!?" Raven nearly shouted.

"Nope." Jack said popping the "p" sound.

"But you ju-"

"I know, I comparing it to what I thought it would feel like, after all I'm _still_ a virgin." Jack paused. "Well, I _did_ have my first kiss before I came back to Remnant, but that was just Lilith grabbing my face and giving me one of the best makeout sessions in the history of forever...but in all seriousness it was like she was trying to _suck_ my face off."

"You-wha-WHAT!?...Jack just turn the fuck around."

And so Jack stood up and turned around, still not giving a fuck that he was naked.

Raven who was currently about to take off her mask froze.

A small chibi version of herself that symbolizes her inner thoughts poofed into existence standing on her shoulder.

" _Oh. My. God! He's like the perfect mix between handsome and down right adorable! Good God what did they feed him in Hell, he's almost as tall as me! Holy shit, he's like a wall of muscle, but it's so damn compact that he would probably look scrawny if he wore baggy clothes. You could grind meat on his abs alone!"_ Chibi Raven ranted with an over the top blush on her face, at this point Raven noticed that Jack was standing right in front of the giant shattered moon, which illuminated him in the darkness and made the hot water on his body glisten.

Chibi Raven had a steady stream of blood coming from her nose.

" _He's so God damned pretty. Wow that's like...instant waterfall, ya know what I - WAIT! Don't look down, we aren't ready for this! Composure! Composure! Compo!-"_

In that moment both the real Raven and Chibi Raven looked down, _right_ at the thing that makes Jack a male.

" _Dear God, Taiyang doesn't even COMPARE to Jack."_ Chibi Raven said in a monotone voice.

Chibi Raven was propelled off her real counterpart's shoulder by a comical amount of blood gushing out of her nose.

" _Fuck the age difference! I! CALL! DIBS!"_ Chibi Raven shouted with hearts replacing her eyes, as she flew over the moon and poofed out of existence.

Raven unconsciously dropped her mask at her side.

Her red eyes were wide open and her face sported a massive blush with a steady stream of blood coming from her nose, her mouth was slightly agape.

Jack grinned at the sight of the flustered and awed Raven, his hand was engulfed in black flames, when the fire dispersed in his hand was what appeared to be an...iPhone 7?

The narrator is confused.

Jack turned it on and opened up the camera application and used it to take a picture of the shocked Raven. Jack then went into his contacts and scrolled through until he found the one he was looking for.

 **Monyreak "Monty" Oum (The DOOM Slayer, Creator of Remnant)**

He then opened up the text option and attached the picture of Raven and started typing.

 **Jack:** _Monty, I think I broke her...also you owe me 500 Lien since I just won our bet._

The response was almost instantaneous.

 **Monty:** _...Out of this house! OUT OF THIS HOUSE!_

 **Jack:** _You mad?_

 **Monty:** _SPIRITS BEGONE FROM THIS HOUSE! But in all seriousness, this is fucking hilarious! LMAO!_

 **Jack:** _IKR!_

 **Monty:** _I'm still not giving you the Lien you know that right._

 **Jack:** _We had a fucking deal!_

 **Monty:** _Jack I'm still on the post post-apocalyptic version of Erath cleaning up any demons that the Destroyer left behind after you wasted his ass in the final battle._

 **Jack:** _Good times._

 **Monty:** _True that buddy, but to be honest Abbadon became OP as shit when the Darksiders and DOOM versions of Hell combined after you opened the portal to Hell on your version of Remnant. Seriously, a giant demonic dragon imbued with the "Corruption" that Death had to deal with and his power multiplied to ever greater extents when he absorbed ALL of the Argent energy from Hell ALONG with being outfitted with UAC technology, essentially making him a living breathing planet destroying BFG._

 **Jack:** _Yeah that was fucking wired. So, any idea on how to...fix Raven?_

 **Monty:** _I don't know...kiss her?_

 **Jack:** _Are you for real right now?_

 **Monty:** _Do you have a better idea mister 'harem protagonist'?_

 **Jack:** _Splash her face with cold water._

 **Monty:** _Too easy! But I got to go, just found another Cyberdemon, Peace!_

 **Jack:** _Peace! Show that motherfucker the RULZ OF NATURE!_

Jack sighed, as he looked up from his phone.

"Yup talking to God on the phone, this is my life." Jack muttered to himself, he turned to Raven who was still broken. "Alright, alright, you've had enough."

Jack used his black flames to materialize a white towel and a cold glass of water, he wrapped it around his waist.

The dragonic boy walked up to Raven and poured the cold water on top of her head.

It did _nothing_.

Jack was very much confused until he remembered one particular talk he had with Monty.

* * *

 _A eleven year old Jack was sitting on the top of a ruined building, his eyes were lifeless as he observed the destroyed and ravaged city around him._

" _So that's how Summer died in your Remnant?" said the man that was sitting next to him._

 _The man sitting on the edge of the building just like Jack was._

 _He wore technologically advanced armour that was colored in a combination of dark green, silver, black, and bronze. He had his helmet off set down next to him, he had shoulder length black hair and wearing a pair of Kamina glasses._

" _...Yeah." Jack said with no emotion in his voice._

" _Well I can safely say that your version of Remnant started, and is ending in a completely different way than the original Remnant that I created."_

 _Jack blink and raised an eyebrow._

" _Created?" Jack asked confused._

" _Yup, seems that I created an entire multiverse without even knowing it, cool."_

" _Um, can you... I don't know explain?"_

" _Multiverse is the hypothetical of possible realities or universes, including the one we currently live in."_

" _Okay? I get that now, but what do you mean 'created an entire multiverse.'?"_

" _Okay Jack, back in my first live before I became the badassness that is the DOOM slayer, I was an animator for a company called Rooster Teeth. While there I made two animated series, one called Red vs Blue, and the other was called RWBY, spelt R.W.B.Y."_

 _Jack nodded his head in understanding._

" _The story of RWBY takes place in the world of Remnant where four girls form a team in Beacon Academy to become huntresses and combat the Creatures of Grimm." Monty smirked. "Does this clear up any confusion...Mr. Rose."_

 _Jack's eyes widened and snapped his head to Monty._

" _Alright, you're legit. So, my almighty god, got any spoilers for me?"_

" _Nope. It may be the same people, but events in your Remnant are happening in a completely different way. Organization Eden doesn't exist in the original Remnant, nor does the prophecy of the Dragon crap that you're constantly being discriminate for by both humans and faunus alike. I'm not even sure telling you who's, who would even be a good idea; it's better to go in blind Jack...also please don't call me God."_

" _Damn so there's no way I can get the location of any of their bases." Jack said while pouting adorably._

 _Monty looked over to Jack and ruffled his hair._

" _If you want to blame anything, blame fanfiction."_

" _You don't mean-"_

" _You know damn well what I mean, just look at what we've been through. Two video game versions of Hell from my world combining, and you finding the Temen-Ni-Gru from Devil May Cry 3 in Remnant. It's offical kid, we're in a fanfiction."_

 _Both of them hung their heads low with an exasperated sigh._

" _Hm, since I created Remnant I wonder if I have any influence over your world." Monty's eyes narrowed in thought. "Let's try something."_

 _Monty put his hand over Jack's head and closed his eyes, after a few seconds Monty's eyes snapped open._

" _My God it worked."_

" _What worked?"_

" _I made you into a harem protagonist." Monty said with a shit eating grin._

" _I'm a what now?"_

" _Nothing! Let's go kill some more demons, oh hey, look, War is back."_

 _Monty sprouted a pair of golden angel wings and flew off in the direction of their approaching friend._

" _Monty? Monty!? This conversation is not over Monty! What the hell did you do to me!?" Jack shouted as he flew off in Monty's direction._

* * *

Jack held a deadpanned expression on his face at the memory, finally realizing just what Monty had did.

"You fucking troll, I'll get you one day." Jack mumbled to himself, he looked at the still broken Raven and sighed. "Fuck my life, she's going to fucking murder me."

Jack walked up to Raven and laid a soft kiss on her lips.

 **Chapter Two End**


	4. A Summer's End

**Fair warning guys, this is one of the most fucked up backstories I've written for one of my OCs.**

 **Also, sorry for having not written anything for this story in almost a year. Jesus, never thought that would happen.**

 **Chapter Three: A Summer's End**

The man known as Ozpin sat in his gear themed chair in his office atop Beacon.

Ozpin was a middle-aged man with tousled silver hair and thin brown eyes. He had a light complexion and sharp facial features, with oddly enough, black eyebrows. He wore a pair of shaded glass spectacles and a small, purple, cross-shaped pin on the cowl around his neck. His outfit consisted of an unzipped black suit over a buttoned vest and green shirt. He also wore black trouser shoes and long, dark-green pants.

His weaponized cane leaned on the side of his chair and the coffee mug he always carried around was in his hands as well. He took a sip and sighed in bliss.

"Nothing gets me through the day like a good cup of hot chocolate." Ozpin said while looking over the transcripts for the next batch of students coming into Beacon this year. "And nothing makes me question existence more than this file. Seriously, the fuck is a Deathstalker?"

Almost on cue, the door to his office slid open as a black and gray spiky haired man with red eyes walked in. He had a slight stubble along his jawline. The man wore a red, tattered cloak, a gray dress shirt with a long tail, black dress pants, and black dress shoes. On his right hand he wore a few rings, one on his index finger, and two on his ring finger. He had a necklace with a crooked cross-shaped pendant.

Ozpin raised an eyebrow. "Qrow? What an unexpected surprise."

"Yeah, I didn't expect to stay this long either after what happened to Amber." Qrow grimaced.

"So, what's the occasion?" Ozpin asked.

Qrow took a deep breath. "We need to talk about Summer's son."

Ozpin looked at Qrow blankly and then sniffed his hot chocolate to see if there was anything funny in it. Once he'd confirmed that his precious drink hadn't been tampered with, he brought his attention back to Qrow.

"Care to run that by me again?" he asked

"I need to talk to you about Summer's other kid."

Ozpin adjusted his glasses. "Qrow, now you know that I'm not one to talk to you about your drinking habits, but you should really lay off the alcohol for a while."

Qrow raised an eyebrow. "One, never say that to me ever again. Two, I have proof."

He tossed Ozpin his scroll, on its screen was a selfie of Qrow and a young boy with long black hair with red tips, draconic horns, and silver eyes. The two were standing outside of a destroyed bar with Amber smiling awkwardly in the background.

Silver eyes, that was what caught Ozpin's attention the fastest.

"He has silver eyes." Ozpin said in disbelief. "Why does he have silver eyes!?"

"I told you, Summer has a son."

"Why does she have a son!?"

"Ah, you see, when a man and a woman love each other very, very much-"

"Qrow, I _will_ call Glynda up here."

Qrow quickly raised his hands in surrender. "Threat acknowledged."

Qrow took a swig from his flask. "Kid was born after you sent Summer after Salem."

Ozpin gave Qrow an incredulous look. "Impossible, boy here looks to be about fourteen years old."

"Oz, you remember that huge temple you said you found in one of your past incarnations? Temen-ni-gru I think you called it."

"Yes, what about it?" Ozpin narrowed his eyes. "I vowed never to go there again."

"The kid found it." Qrow said bluntly. "And he found his way into Hell itself."

Ozpin's eyes widened as his jaw dropped. "Oh no."

"As it turns out," Qrow continued. "Time moves differently in Hell. Poor kid's been fighting a war that was never his for six years straight. Don't even get me started on what happened when Raven found him when he was three."

* * *

 _Raven was breathing heavily as she leaned on her sword for support._

 _The tribesmen she had taken with her had all been slaughtered, and she too if she reacted a second slower._

 _She took a glance at the one responsible for it all. What was once a dragon-like monster, was now a three year old look faunas child._

 _A_ _ **child**_ _had nearly killed her with brute force alone!_

 _She took a close look a the child._

 _Black hair with red tips, horns, wings, tail, and...silver eyes._

 _Raven chuckled, she had some use for this one._

* * *

Ozpin felt one of his eyes twitch. " _Raven_ of all people got her hands on him!?"

Qrow shrugged. "It was probably for the best, she taught him how to fight instead of lashing out in rage at everything around him."

"But they're no records of him in any hospital in the kingdoms. How on Remnant did we miss him!?"

Qrow gave Ozpin a surprisingly somber look. "That's because he was born from his mother's mutilated corpse hung from a tree."

Ozpin felt his mouth dry with that one statement. He looked at Qrow in silent horror as he felt his heart rate climb.

Qrow gave Ozpin the most serious looked he'd ever seen on the drunk.

"Oz, we've been played like fools the whole damn time." Qrow said as his eyes narrowed.

"W-What do you mean?" he asked shakily.

"Her death was _made_ to look that way. Summer was living a few towns over from Kuroyuri and was _very_ close to the Grimmlands, where the most monstrous Grimm and brutal of bandit tribes live. Wouldn't be too much of a stretch to conclude it was just a rather...unsavory group of individuals came across the town. These guys _forced_ Salem's hand, making her force _our_ hands, and send in Summer. We were all played like fucking fidles."

Qrow handed Ozpin his flask and watched in amusement as the headmaster poured some of its contents in his mug. Ozpin wave his hand as if saying, "Continue."

"From what the kid told me, these individuals were not bandits at all." Qrow took his flask back from Ozpin and took another swig. "These guys had a mission, long story short, they extracted as much blood as they could from her and ripped out her eyes, as well as her aura."

Ozpin's eyes widened. "They did _what!?_ "

"Yes, you heard me right, they ripped out her aura. No need for that Atlas machine we got Amber stuck in down in the basement. They did it right then and there. And the worst part is that the kid says that this is just the tip of the iceberg compared to what they're _really_ capable of."

Ozpin narrowed his eyes at the picture on Qrow's scroll screen. "Then how did he..."

"When they ripped out her aura, they also ripped out the kid's Aura too." Qrow let out a shaky breath. "But something else entered him while these particular individuals left. Something dark, Oz, and it scares me to the bone. It horrifies me."

* * *

 _A dark mist made its way to a burning town, everyone was already dead. It searched through the town before it found just what it was looking for._

 _A tree with the mutilated corpses of the townsfolk hung up by ropes from the branches. But one corpse in particular held its interest._

 _It was a woman, black hair with red tips, and her eye had been ripped out. It was very clear that she was pregnant given her bloated stomach. The child would most likely die soon._

 _Perfect._

 _The dark mist seeped into the pregnant corpse. More specifically the womb._

 _For a few minutes, nothing happened. Then suddenly, a black scaly hand with red claws burst from the large stomach of the corpse._

 _A few Beowulf Grimm made their way onto the scene._

 _A growl came from within the corpse. A meal had been served for the new baby boy._

* * *

Ozpin gulped, not even learning about Salem had Qrow shaken up this much. Just what was this kid?

"Oz, slide to the next picture." Qrow demanded.

Ozpin did as Qrow told him to, his eyes widened.

It was a full body shot of Summer's son, his scaled wings and bladed tail on full display.

"...What in the world?"

Qrow gave him a sympathetic look. "Yeah, that was my first reaction too. Looks like the Dragon Prophecy thing wasn't as much of a fairy tale as we thought."

"W-Well, he certainly didn't get it from Taiyang." the headmaster joked nervously.

"Didn't get it from Summer either." Qrow quipped. "The kid said that these people who killed Summer were called Eden."

"Eden?" Ozpin questioned. "I've never heard of them before."

"Until the kid told me, I didn't either." Qrow said. "What Eden did, it horrifies me. He showed me, Ozpin. Took me to where he found out about this."

Qrow's hair shadowed his eyes. "They cloned her, Ozpin. They took Summer's blood and _fucking cloned her!_ "

Ozpin's eyes widened in horror as mug fell from his hands, shattering on the floor.

"They shoved her aura back into the clone and brainwashed her!" Qrow continued. "Cloned more of her and made some kind damned hivemind with her as the center!"

Qrow took a deep breath a finally took a set in the chair in front of Ozpin's desk.

"Then, the kid stumbled on their cloning facility." Qrow shook his head. "He was eight, Ozpin, fucking _eight!_ They tried to kill him, he fought back, they didn't stand a chance against Raven's little apprentice. Then he found the clones, controlled by the brainwashed revived Summer, they tried to kill him with the full power of the Silver Eyes."

Ozpin leaned in. " _How did 'The Dragon' fare against the power of the Silver Eyed Warriors?"_

"With Raven's training and his own...unique abilities, they didn't stand a chance." Qrow said seriously.

" _Oh, well shit."_ Ozpin blandly thought.

He wasn't too surprised though, the Legend of The Dragon was infamous for absurd power.

"The he found Summer, _our_ Summer." Qrow started shaking in his set, not out of fear, but rage. "When they fought, it was like all hell had broken loose. You know my view on Short-Stack, she was the strongest huntress I ever knew."

Short-Stack, Ozpin hadn't heard that nickname from Qrow in years.

" _This must have hit_ _ **very**_ _hard if he's using Summer's old nickname."_ Ozpin thought grimly.

Qrow took a shaky breath. "The clones were one thing, but Short-Stack was on a whole other level. She nearly killed him." Qrow gripped the armrest of his chair hard enough for it to start cracking. "Those bastards had the _gall_ to force Summer to fight her own _son!_ "

"What happened next?" Ozpin inquired.

"She broke out of the mind control. She realised she was about to kill her own son. She remembered what they did to her, what they made her. Hell, she didn't even believe she was the real Summer Rose. She...killed herself."

Ozpin's usual stoic mask broke as he scowled. " _How_ _ **dare**_ _they do that to one of my former students."_

"She told him that she was his mother before she offed herself." Qrow said.

* * *

 _A heavily injured eight year old boy with horns, scaled wings, a bladed tail, and silver eyes gave the woman that was about to kill him a curious look._

 _She was the same as all of the other clones, looked like she was in her mid twenties, same hair color as his, black with red tips, same eye color too._

 _He had to admit, it was_ _ **really**_ _weird how much this woman looked like him._

 _However, the weirdest thing was how much stronger and skilled she was compared to all of the others. It was unreal, she had him on the ropes seconds into their battle. The armies he'd fought before hand were complete child's play, pun not intended, compared to her._

 _Before she landed the killing blow, recognition flooded her eyes. She stopped mere centimeters from decapitating him._

 _Did she know him? No, couldn't be._

 _She was on her knees, sobbing with her hands covering her face, muttering "I'm sorry." over and over again._

 _Well, whatever, time to end this and go home. He'd been through enough shit for today._

 _He grabbed the revolver that Raven helped him make and checked the cylinder. One bullet, it would do._

 _He limped his way over to the woman and held his gun up to her forehead._

 _The woman looked up at him pointing his gun at her, looking at her with cautious eyes._

 _She let out a strangled laugh. "It hurts me so much knowing that I was never there to see you grow up."_

 _What?_

 _She gave him the most heartfelt, tearful, loving smile. "My little baby boy."_

 _His eyes widened in shock. He had no words, he couldn't even move an inch, he was just frozen in shock._

" _No...I'm not her. I'm not Summer, just another one of those things they made." she said._

 _She took a hold of the barrel of his gun and steadied it on the center of her forehead, she placed her other hand on his, the one holding the gun. She moved her thumb over his index finger, the finger he had over the trigger._

 _She let out a few more tears. "I'm sorry; goodbye."_

 **BGM: Soul Rail by Myuuji**

 _Bang!_

 _It was at that moment that her words finally sunk in._

 _She was his mother. She had just killed herself._

 _The arm that held his gun started shaking. He started hyperventilating. He fell to his knees, tears leaked from his eyes as he looked at the blood on his hands in horror._

" _No, no, no, no, no, no." he said in tears as he shook his head and limped his way to what was once his mother. "No, no, no, no, no, no, no."_

 _A few seconds later, the whole facility exploded in massive pillar of black and red flames._

 _As the pillar dissipated, the boy could be seen walking through the still burning remains of the facility. His mother's corpse in his arms. The boy had changed, his eyes had change from silver to blood red with reptilian slits. Horrible rage could been seen in the seemingly calm boy's eyes._

 _There would be hell to pay for this, and nothing would stop him from delivering it._

 **BGM END**

* * *

"Oz, these Eden guys opened up Pandora's Box when the kid discovered that place. Listen to me, Oz, if even half of this Legend of The Dragon fairy tale has any truth in it, then this kid has got the kerosene and lighter in his hands, and he'll burn Remnant to the ground just to wipe Eden off the face of the planet."

While this was all rather alarming, Ozpin still had questions that needed to be answered.

"Qrow," Ozpin began. "How did you gain such detailed information on Summer's...second death?"

Qrow let out a dry laugh. "Kid's got magic like you. He transferred his memories to my mind. The rest is history."

Ozpin rubbed his temples, and groaned in frustration. "What a _delightful_ headache."

Qrow handed Ozpin his flask with a smirk. "I think you'll need this more than I do."

The Headmaster of Beacon greedily gulped down the contents of the flask. Ozpin took in a deep breath as his face got a red tinge to it as the alcohol started to take effect.

Qrow took the flask back and turned it upside down, not a drop was left.

"Really, Oz?" Qrow asked blandly. "Well, seeing as you're in no condition to talk any further, I'll take my leave."

Qrow got up from his seat and walked towards the elevator. Before he could reach the doors, Ozpin spoke up.

"What was his name, Qrow?" Ozpin asked.

"Jack Rose Gehrman." Qrow answered.

* * *

Jack gave content smile as he looked at the magically preserved corpse of his mother one last time before he closed the lid of the coffin. He'd even buried her with her weapon, the very same claymore that Raven had given him.

He'd been carrying the coffin for years now, looking for the perfect place to bury her. She deserves nothing but the best, and what better place than the memorial his..family made for her.

He sighed, it was going to take time to get used to the fact that he had family _outside_ of Summer.

Jack hopped out of the six foot rectangular hole he had made in the ground and landed onto the snow covered surface. He raised his arm to the large pile of dirt on next to the hole and use his magic to telekinetically fill the hole with said dirt.

"There," he said. "It's finally done. I finally put you in a proper resting place."

He gave a proud smile as he looked at his handiwork.

Jack read the gravestone out loud. "Summer Rose. Thus kindly I scatter."

He heard a large assortment of footsteps, coming his way.

" _Fifteen of them, give or take."_ he concluded.

He turned around to face them.

"Hold it!" one of them shouted as they pointed a weaponized chainsaw at his neck.

They wore white uniforms and grimm masks, most of them had automatic rifles pointed at him.

" _White Fang. The hell do they want with me?"_ he thought irritably.

"You're coming with us." the big one with the chainsaw pointed at his neck said. "Adam Taurus has summoned you."

Jack's eyes narrowed at them as a dark energy began to leak off of him and his eyes turned red with slits, making the White Fang members take a step back. He flexed his wings to their full length as the wind blew his black cloak to the side, black rose petals flowed off of his form.

The White Fang members shook in their boots at his menacing form.

Jack shrugged and smirked. "Lead the way. I got time to kill."

 **Chapter End.**

 **Review Responses.**

 **all about party and crazy: Damn straight.**

 **Akshka: It's been nearly a year, here's more.**

 **SnapDragon21: Glad you like it.**


End file.
